


4AM

by singcanary



Series: Late Nights [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Thomas is mentioned for like one single second but I guess it's in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singcanary/pseuds/singcanary
Summary: It's 4am in the mind palace, and two sides are still up.





	4AM

He was awake now. He hadn’t been a minute ago. Had he? No, he hadn’t. Because he’d just been having a nightmare. Probably. Sometimes his nightmares were less the everything-is-ending, you-wake-up-screaming variety and more the everything-was-wrong-a-moment-ago-but-now-its-alright variety. Honestly, if he had to pick, Virgil would almost prefer the first kind. If only because he always knew what he had been dreaming about. But this time, it was all kind of a blur of generic badness and the distinct feeling that he wanted to avoid sleep for a while. Sitting up, he saw the clock next to the bed. Four in the morning. Well. At least there won’t be too much more night to get through.

For a few minutes, Virgil just sat, still in bed, eyes adjusting to his phone, deciding what social media to start the next few hours of what would essentially be limbo with. But then he started getting antsy. He decided to continue scrolling through Twitter while walking in circles around his room. ...But that just felt pointless. He was kinda thirsty, he guessed. A glass of water would be a good idea. So he grabbed the now empty glass from earlier off the nightstand and headed out toward the bathroom. Halfway there, though, he passed Roman’s room. There was a brief sound, followed by a light turning on, coming from inside. Probably just “the strike of inspiration” as Roman called it. So Virgil continued on, filled his glass, and washed his face while he was at it before turning to head back to his room. On the way back, however, he was cut off by Roman not just stirring, but actually leaving his room. Hastily at that, he nearly ran right into Virgil before he stopped himself.

“Geez, Princey, watch it!”  
“Oh. Sorry, Virgil.”  
“Wow, I know it’s late, but not even an attempt at a nickname? I’m disappointed in you, Roman!”  
Roman offered up a small chuckle at the joke, but no defense or come back like Virgil expected. In fact, Roman looked a lot more shaken than Virgil was expecting. Late night run-ins with Thomas’s resident prince charming usually included vampire-centric comments and screeching to not look at a half-asleep Roman before he’s had a chance to tidy himself up. But right now, Roman just looked like he wanted to curl up into a ball and disappear.

“Hey. You doing okay?”  
“What? Y-yes, of course, what would give you the idea that I’m no-”  
“Roman, you’re shaking.”  
Roman stopped and looked down at an outheld hand. It was indeed less still than he seemed to be expecting.  
“I’m just… tired.”  
“Yeah?”  
“...yeah.”  
“Well. I’m going to sit downstairs. Because I’m a gremlin of the night and can’t sleep. You if you want any company to be a little less ‘tired,’ you’re welcome to come down and chill.”  
“...Really?”  
His voice was so much smaller than Virgil was used to, so much more vulnerable. Whatever nightmare or spiral Roman had must have been a doozy.

“Yeah. Just, you know, don’t expect any dumb sleepover-type activities or anything.”  
“Ha! Oh, even I can’t imagine you doing anything like that, Keira Knightmare-ley.”  
“There it is.”  
“Yeah, yeah. Well. If you’re going to be downstairs, I… may… join you in a bit.”  
“Cool. Just don’t fall asleep standing and fall down the stairs on your way.”

With another small, but bigger this time, laugh, Roman turned towards the bathroom as Virgil headed down to the living room. He flipped on a lamp and switched on the T.V. before turning for the kitchen. He promptly downed his glass of water before placing it in the sink and grabbing a pair of mugs. The next few hours would definitely call for some cocoa.


End file.
